The Biostatistics Core for this program project grant is responsible for developing and performing the large and small scale statistical analysis required for meeting the aims of each of the individual projects in this program project grant. This involves: (1) Choosing appropriate statistical methods and software for each project and when necessary developing additional software relating to the implementation of the selected methods. In some cases this may also include development of new statistical methods (2) Designing and developing analysis files for each of the projects in the program project application. This includes assisting in the selection of samples for analysis from the Multiethnic Cohort (MEC) biorepository for study in Projects 1 - 4 , and participating in the design and analysis of quality control data to determine laboratory variation, and between and within person-variation in the smoking-related biomarkers of concern in all projects(3) Performing and/or guiding data analysis for each project using the analysis files from (2).